El Regreso del Jinchuriki
by Solitary Heaven
Summary: Han pasado muchos años ya. Pero el regreso de este shinobi causará la ruptura de la paz que su partida había traído. Primer fic, R&R, capi 6 Up!
1. Decisión

El regreso Del Jinchuriki

Hola, este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, vaya lástima. Bueno ellos se lo pierden ^^

-_letra cursiva-_recuerdo

-letra normal-diálogo

-"comillas"-pensamiento

Capítulo 1: Decisión

-Flashback-

Era ya de noche en Konohagakure, la luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo nocturno y una extraña calma reinaba en la aldea.

Sólo un habitante estaba despierto esa noche, pensativo y meditabundo, constantemente recordando una oferta, que un desconocido de nombre Kaguya Kimimaro le había hecho.

-_Si vienes con nosotros, un mundo inmenso de jutsus se abrirá a tus pies, pero, esto lo dejo a tu decisión, aunque te aseguro, que, con nosotros, no te faltará nada. Sin embargo, a cambio de todo esto, deberás darnos algo a cambio._

_-_"¿Traicionar a mi aldea a cambio de poder?"

-_Queremos el pergamino secreto de Shodaime- Hokage. Si nos lo traes, inmediatamente serás uno de nosotros, aparte, lord Orochimaru está muy interesado en ti, y en el zorro demonio sellado en tu interior. Te prometo que te convertirás en un shinobi poderoso._

-"Ahora, ¿qué hago? Si lo que dice ese sujeto es cierto, seré un ninja respetado, pero, a un alto costo. Me lo prometí de niño, algún día sería un shinobi poderoso, pero no conocido también por ser un traidor. Mejor voy a dormir, mañana debo ir a la academia temprano o Iruka-sensei me castigará otra vez"

Al amanecer, Naruto se dirigió a toda prisa a la academia, pero para su mala fortuna, llegó tarde.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?, ¿Naruto?, ¡Naruto, responde! - gritó Iruka

-Lo lamento...Sensei…Llegué tarde...Tuve un liger-ro retraso y….

-Siéntate y no hables.

Naruto sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, y luego fue a tomar asiento.

-Deberías saberlo ya, Uzumaki, eres un perdedor y sólo eso. No puedes cambiar lo que ya eres-dijo Sasuke, su compañero de carpeta

Esto provocó en Naruto, una furia extrema, cosa que él antes, no había sentido.

Al final de clase, Naruto seguía pensando en Kimimaro, pero no hallaba respuesta alguna para darle.

-¡Mira allí va tonto-ruto!

-¡Sí!, ¡El que nunca llega a clase!

-¡Mejor llamarlo Idio-naruto!

Naruto empezó a sentir una corriente de chakra que nunca había sentido, se sintió extrañamente lleno de deseos oscuros y perversos y también sintió que algo malvado se empezaba a manifestar. De repente, salvajemente agarró el cuello de uno de los que se estaban burlando de él, y lo apretó hasta que sintió que murió. Después, giró para mirar a los demás, pero lo único que vio, fue una estela de árboles y nadie alrededor. La misteriosa sensación de mal había desaparecido, por el momento.

Trató de concentrarse para despejar la mente, pero cuando miró al suelo, encontró a su compañero muerto. Una onda de horror pasó por su cabeza, y aumentó más cuando se miró las manos cubiertas de sangre. Empezó a correr hacia su hogar, tropezando con gente en el camino que a lo lejos, lo insultaba.

Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta con pestillo y empezó a respirar agitadamente, mientras demasiadas ideas cruzaban a mil por hora en su cabeza, aglomerándose precipitadamente en su mente.

-"¿¡Qué voy a hacer ahora! Asesiné a alguien, y lo peor de todo, es que esos idiotas de Haruki y Yoshimaru me vieron, ¡se lo dirán a todos! Tengo que escapar de Konoha, pero, ¿adónde iré? Espera, ese Kimimaro me dijo que si llevaba el pergamino de Shodaime, me acogería como suyo, tengo que hacerlo, pero ¿cómo? Pergaminos como esos están vigilados por cazadores ANBU y nadie los puede vencer, pero, tal vez si uso ese chakra maligno de nuevo, quizás pueda acabar con ellos.

Naruto se quedó pensativo, una decisión debía ser tomada ya, no quedaba más tiempo. Si decidía quedarse y afrontar las consecuencias de su acto, sería encerrado de por vida en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, pero sí se iba, significaba decirle adiós a todos aquellos que de verdad lo valoraban. No podía creer en lo que iba a cometer, pero si no había otra opción, así tendría que ser.

Esa noche, Naruto se fue a hurtadillas hasta el recinto donde estaba custodiado el pergamino.

-Fin de Flashback-

-Fue así como comenzaste, ¿Verdad, Kyuubi?- dijo el hombre de la máscara

-Sí, Madara.- dijo Naruto

-Y pensar que esa vieja serpiente fue el motor de tu decisión.

-Sí. En fin, ¿cuándo conoceré a tu líder?

-Muy pronto- dijo, mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la extraña fortaleza- Pero debo decir, que él está muy interesado en ti y en esa bestia.

-¿De veras? Entonces lleguemos de una vez.

Las voces cesaron. Una luz tenue quedó alumbrando el pasillo


	2. Encuentro

Hola! Aquí de nuevo, aquí va el segundo capi del fic, disfrútenlo! :D

Ah! Gracias dark dragon Hades y Vladislav por ser los primeros en poner reviews

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece...¬¬ (buuu!)

Capítulo 2: Encuentro

Naruto y Madara caminaron un rato por los pasillos de la fortaleza. Parecía que estaban atravesando un laberinto sin salida.

Madara continuó haciendo preguntas acerca de su asado, sus mentores en el ninjutsu, y los asesinatos que él llevó a cabo. Naruto hacía por cada pregunta un gesto afirmativo y hablaba un poco, definitivamente, había cambiado radicalmente.

-Dime una cosa, Kyuubi.

-Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto. Kyuubi es el nombre del zorro demonio, no el mío.- infirió Naruto

-Como sea, a fin de cuentas, tú eres el que lidia con esa bestia- se quejó Madara

-Dime, ¿Qué querías saber exactamente?

-Una cosa sin importancia ahora que lo pienso.

-¿Qué?

-¿Haz conocido a los tres sannin legendarios de Konoha?

-Sólo conocí a Orochimaru y a Jiraiya.

-¿Haz conocido a ese viejo ermitaño?

-Sí, el me enseñó el Senjutsu, con un viejo sapo llamado Fukasaku, al final terminé matándolo.

-¿Por qué lo mataste?

-Era un estorbo en mis planes

-¿En qué sentido?

-Dime ¿Eso importa?

Madara guardó silencio. Sin duda, Naruto había ganado la guerra verbal que él mismo había iniciado. La imponencia de Naruto era notable. Había madurado de tal manera que su antigua personalidad había quedado totalmente eclipsada.

-Dime, ¿Cómo se llama tu jefe?

-Su nombre es Pein

-¿Pein?

-No usa su nombre de pila.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una larga historia. Tendrás suerte si te la cuenta.

-¿Es de importancia?

Madara calló nuevamente, pero esta vez esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Era obvio que Naruto no había escuchado hablar de Pein.

-"Bueno, allá él. Si se las arregla para lo que viene, será un muchacho suertudo"- pensó Madara.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato hasta que Madara se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya llegamos

Madara sacó de su manga una llave. Naruto se preguntó que haría con una llave, hasta que miró al frente y vio una gran puerta de madera con 10 cerraduras en ella. Madara introdujo la llave en la sexta cerradura y la giro a la derecha 2 veces, por último, dio un giro 360º. La puerta se abrió con un estrepitoso chirrido que delataba su antigüedad, Naruto quiso dar unos pasos, pero el brazo de Madara se interpuso.

-Aún no- dijo Madara.

Al interior había una especie de trono y había un hombre con una capa con nubes rojas sentado en el. La habitación estaba a oscuras, por lo que no se apreciaba mas que la silueta del sujeto, pero cuando la habitación se aclaró un poco y por fin se podía ver al sujeto, su extraña mirada y la de Naruto se cruzaron por unos segundos. El hombre se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Se podía distinguir su cabello anaranjado entre la oscuridad y sus ojos con una especie de espirales y de color violeta. Naruto se puso en guardia, pero Madara lo persuadió.

-Aguarda un poco.

El hombre caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con Naruto, se quedó mirándolo unos minutos hasta que por fin habló.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, pero ahora que te he dicho el mío, merezco saber el tuyo

-Mi nombre es Pein

-Entonces mucho gusto, Pein-sama- dijo Naruto, alargándole la mano. Pein lo miró por unos instantes, pero finalmente decidió estrecharle la mano.

-¿Para qué has venido a mí?- preguntó Pein

-Porque ustedes tiene algo que yo quiero

-¿Qué tenemos que sea de tu interés?

Naruto calló unos segundos y cerró los ojos. Luego, los abrió abruptamente, dejando ver sus ojos en estado Kyuubi.

-Ustedes tienen….Poder

-¿Y para qué quieres ese poder?

-Quiero destruir a Konohagakure

La conclusión fue terminante y definitiva. Pein se quedo mirándolo con desinterés. La oscuridad se volvió a apoderar del recinto. Otra luz tenue quedó alumbrando el lugar

Ufff…, mucho trabajo xD

Lean y dejen reviews

Nos vemos, Bye!


	3. Pasados

Olas! Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles el tercer capi del fic. Disfrútenlo! :D

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío

Capítulo 3: Pasados

Después del encuentro entre Pein y Naruto, los 3 se dirigieron al comedor principal. Madara ya sabía lo que vendría. Pein había hecho lo mismo con cada recluta, pero se quedó callado, no quería arruinar la "sorpresa".

Llegaron al comedor, Pein se sentó al frente y Madara y Naruto a los costados, la comida ya estaba servida hacía rato, pero aún seguía caliente, también había tres copas con vino tinto. Pein fue el primero en tomar vino. Luego, tomó la palabra.

-Ahora que estamos en un lugar privado, cuéntame algo de tu pasado.

-Bien, ¿Por dónde empiezo? Muy bien, empezaré por el inicio de mi existencia. Nací el 10 de octubre de 1992 (sí, me estoy ubicando en el 2010), soy el hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina.

-Un momento, ¿Eres el hijo del Yondaime?- interrumpió Madara

-No eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta

-Por favor, continúa- dijo Pein

-Cuando el Kyuubi atacó la aldea, yo era apenas un bebé. Mi padre en su obligación de proteger la aldea, se inmoló ese día usando una técnica prohibida llamada Shiki Fuujin, que significa: Técnica de Invocación: Sello retenedor de la muerte demoníaca, no sin antes, sellar esa bestia en mí. Ese día, él pasó a la historia como un héroe, mientras que yo, como un monstruo.

Mi infancia de por sí fue cruel y dura. Los aldeanos me maltrataban constantemente, y lo peor de todo es un ese entonces, todavía no sabía valerme por mí mismo. Cuando alcancé la edad adecuada, ingresé a la Academia. A pesar del descontento de todos los ciudadanos, Sandaime me dejó quedarme en la Academia. Aunque me esforzaba demasiado en los entrenamientos, sabía que desentonaba. Muchos de mis compañeros se burlaban de mí constantemente, lo que provocaba en mí períodos de depresión continua, perdía la confianza en mí mismo una y otra vez.

Un día, unos compañeros me empezaron a fastidiar y en ese mismo instante, por primera vez en mi vida, sentí el chakra del Kyuubi correr por cada una de mis venas y llevado por la euforia, maté a mi compañero.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntó un impaciente Madara

-Cálmate, Madara.-dijo Pein- continúa, Uzumaki

-Recordé que días antes, un sujeto llamado Kaguya Kimimaro me había hecho una oferta. Dijo que si iba con él, sería recibido como uno de los suyos. Su líder era Orochimaru, uno de los 3 legendarios sannin de Konoha y un ex miembro de Akatsuki.

-¿Y sabes por qué se convirtió en ex miembro, Naruto?- preguntó Pein

-Supuestamente, fue derrotado por Uchiha Itachi, el exterminador del clan Uchiha y hermano de Uchiha Sasuke. Quería el cuerpo de Itachi, pero este previó sus intenciones y lo derrotó

-Muy bien, continúa- dijo Pein

-Mientras estuve con Orochimaru, aprendí a invocar serpientes e implantar sellos malditos.

-¿Con la boca o con la mano?- preguntó Madara, con un tono jocoso, que desapareció cuando Pein le envió una mirada amenazadora.

-Con la mano- respondió Naruto, con un tono sumamente hastiado, debido a las constantes interrupciones de Madara- En fin, pasé entrenando con ellos por un lapso de 3 años, formé parte de los 6 del Sonido y llegué a asesinar 15 jounin y 13 chuunin de diferentes naciones, incluida Konoha. El protector que llevo en la frente, es de uno de esos jounin, al cual asesiné hace dos años. Cuando fui donde Orochimaru para decirle si podía enseñarme más jutsus, oí hablar a 2 de los 6 del Sonido, Kidoumaru y Tayuya acerca de cuándo iba Orochimaru tomar mi cuerpo para invadir Konoha. Me enfurecí y esperé a Orochimaru esa noche para encararlo. Peleamos, y al final lo maté. Después, exterminé al resto de los 5 del Sonido e incendié la fortaleza de Orochimaru. Huí del país y me refugié en Sunagakure sin que el Kazekage se diera cuenta, allí trabé amistad con Sabaku no Gaara, quien también es un Jinchuriki. Luego, Jiraiya me encontró y yo mentí para que él pudiera entrenarme.

Naruto hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Se notaba a simple vista que esa parte de su pasado era algo fatídica para él.

-Con Jiraiya aprendí a invocar sapos y una técnica de mi padre llamada rasengan, que al paso de los meses fui mejorando. Ahora aparte de hacer un simple rasengan, puedo hacer uno con forma de shuriken en el aire. Después de 2 años de entrenamiento, el me llevó donde un viejo sapo llamado Fukasaku, en el monte Myobokuzan, donde aprendí el Senjutsu. Una noche, Jiraiya me hizo una pregunta acerca de mí. No supe que contestarle. Él inmediatamente supo la verdad, y aunque no quería, peleamos. Lo maté, pero algo no estaba bien. Había llegado al punto de admirarlo, y esa noche, yo mismo lo enterré y sin poder evitarlo, empecé a llorar. A la mañana siguiente, me fui de Myobokuzan y me refugié esta vez en Takigakure. Allí conocí a Kakuzu y este me presentó a Madara, hablamos, y él me habló de Akatsuki y de que tenían una vacante por la partida Orochimaru y yo acepté venir con él. Y aquí estoy.

-Bien. Ya que me has contado tu pasado, yo te contaré el mío- dijo Pein.

-Excelente- dijo Naruto, a la vez que tomaba su copa de vino

-Yo nací en Amegakure hace muchos años, mis padres fueron asesinados durante las guerras shinobis, quedando yo como un huérfano, junto a mis amigos Konan y Yahiko. Después de un tiempo fuimos encontrados por 2 de tus mentores.

-Orochimaru y Jiraiya

-Exacto, Orochimaru nos quiso asesinar, pero Jiraiya intercedió por nosotros y luego nos ofreció entrenarnos en ninjutsu. Los 3 accedimos a su propuesta. Una noche, mientras estabamos cenando, me conmoví por la escena que se había formado: una familia feliz compartiendo un momento hermoso. Salí afuera a llorar y Yahiko me siguió cuando fuimos interceptados por un ninja de Iwagakure. Inmediatamente, activé el Rinnegan, lo que me permitió acabar con él con mucha facilidad.

-Después de unos años de entrenamiento, formamos los 3 una organización que lograra la paz sin necesidad de la guerra, a pesar de que Konoha, Iwa y Suna continuaban en guerra. Entonces, el antiguo líder de Amegakure, llamado Hanzo, nos contactó para solicitar nuestra ayuda en las negociaciones para la paz. Todo salió mal. Hanzo pretendía eliminar a Yahiko porque creía que quería tomar el control de Ame no Kuni, y entonces al llegar al día siguiente al punto indicado, se encontraron con ANBU de Konoha y hombres de Hanzō por todas partes. Danzo ayudó a Hanzō para eliminarlos mientras que Hanzō ayudaba a Danzo para ser Hokage.

-¿Y qué pasó?-preguntó Naruto

Pein suspiró y continuó

-Hanzō secuestró a Konan y me dijo que si no mataba a Yahiko, él mataría a Konan. Había una kunai cerca de mí, pero en ese momento, Yahiko tomó la kunai y se la clavó en el pecho, suicidándose. A pesar de ello, nos siguieron atacando. Usé el Shinra Tensei para repeler los cuchillos que venían hacia mí, pero Hanzo hizo un jutsu katon y me quemó las piernas. Todos los ANBU se me echaron encima, de repente enloquecí y…-Pein hizo una pausa para tomar vino- usé el Fūin jutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin para eliminarlos a todos, pero Hanzo y Danzo huyeron.

-¿Los encontraste?- preguntó Naruto

-Solo a Hanzo, lo asesiné a él, a su familia y a sus partidarios

-¿Pasó algo luego de que todos se fueran?

-Sí, a raíz de ello, Madara se interesó en nosotros y juntos formamos Akatsuki

-Interesante, Pein, ahora que ya nos hemos dicho nuestros respectivos pasados, ¿Podemos continuar con mi ingreso a Akatsuki?

-Por supuesto-dijo Pein, esbozando una leve sonrisa

Continuará….

Espero que les haya gustado el capi: D

Nos vemos!

Bye!


	4. Akatsuki

Olaaa! Disculpen la demora, he estado en exámenes y no tuve tiempo de escribir, pero aquí estoy de nuevo full-energías para continuar el fic

Capítulo 4: Akatsuki

Después de comer, Pein hizo unas señales a Madara. Naruto trató de descifrarlas pero no pudo. Madara se puso de pie y le dijo a Naruto

-Sígueme

Naruto quiso preguntar a dónde iban, pero no lo creyó conveniente, quizás Pein lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

A medida que caminaban, Naruto se dio cuenta que estaban caminando por los pasillos de la fortaleza. Llegó a ver parte de las habitaciones y otras secciones, pero no a ningún miembro de la organización.

Llegaron hasta estar ante otra puerta de madera, también antigua. Madara introdujo una llave y la abrió. Caminaron hacia el interior del recinto, era una especie de estadio. Había 9 sillas a modo de trono. Se preguntó que iba a pasar a continuación. De pronto, divisó a nueve akatsukis entrar por su espalda, en dirección a los tronos.

Naruto los miró con unos ojos desconfiados, todos ellos lucían diferentes: había uno con una piel azul marina, otro que tenía una planta carnívora alrededor de su clavícula entre otros. Era increíble pensar que semejante grupo de personas, de características físicas sumamente fuera de lo común, sean los más buscados en todo el mundo.

De repente, vio entrar a Pein, no llevaba la capa de Akatsuki, únicamente un polo de mallas, un pantalón y las típicas sandalias shinobi.

-Creo que ya podremos comenzar- dijo Pein- Naruto, para ingresar a mí organización, debes demostrarme que estás dispuesto a todo. La prueba que deberás pasar, será derrotarme en combate. Si me vences, será admitida tu entrada en Akatsuki. Si fallas, tu destino será la muerte súbita. Hay únicamente tres reglas: la primera, si te veo flaquear en cualquier momento, no dudaré en matarte, segunda, si veo en tus ojos algún indicio de temor, te mataré y tercero, si no atacas cuando tengas oportunidad, los akatsukis que ves sentados en la parte superior del estadio te matarán. Sigue todas estas reglas, si las rompes, ya sabes, yo mismo te ejecutaré, quedó claro, ¿Naruto?

-Entendido, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si te mato en pleno combate?

-Entonces Madara toma el control de la organización, y si lo matas, será un círculo vicioso, Naruto (esto último lo dijo en voz baja)

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, le agradaba la idea de matar y seguir peleando con un solo objetivo, matar.

La batalla empezó. Naruto adoptó una pose defensiva y se puso en guardia. Pein simplemente se quedó en su lugar. Naruto sabía por su entrenamiento en la Academia que si el oponente no se movía, era señal de peligro. De pronto, Pein empezó a hacer unos sellos, y cuando hubo acabado, cerró los ojos por un lapso de 10 segundos. Cuando los abrió, sus ojos lucían diferentes. Mientras cenaban, las pupilas eran de color naranja con espirales, ahora, ambos ojos eran de color violeta, pero todavía mantenían las espirales.

De un momento a otro, Pein desapareció. Naruto miró desconcertado el lugar donde Pein había estado un segundo antes, para luego advertir el peligro. Saltó, dejándose a su suerte, felizmente, su predicción fue correcta. Pein apareció con una doble kunai con intención de atacarlo.

-Me sorprendes, Uzumaki, nadie antes había predicho mis ataques, debo decir que calculas demasiado bien.

-¿Me estás adulando o algo?

-No, solo estoy evitando tu fracaso- Dijo Pein

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo Naruto

Antes de que la pregunta pudiera ser contestada, Pein apareció detrás de él, con la misma kunai, dispuesto a matarlo. Quiso huir pero recordó las reglas de Pein, "_si veo en tus ojos algún indicio de temor, te mataré"_, entonces, usó el Hiraishin no jutsu, mientras escuchaba las casi inaudibles exclamaciones de los akatsukis sentados. Naruto apareció al otro lado del estadio, esta vez, él tomo la iniciativa. Realizó unos sellos, mientras lo que se asemejaba a una esfera de brillante color celeste, se iba formando en la palma de su mano. Empezó a correr hacia Pein, pero a último momento, desapareció. Madara retiró parte de su máscara para ver lo que parecía había ocurrido hace tres segundos, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

-"Este chico, ¿quién es en realidad?"-pensó

En menos de un minuto, Naruto apareció por detrás de Pein

-¡¿Querías ver quién soy?

Pein lo miró con unos ojos dubitativos

-¡Ahora verás! ¡Rasengaaaaann!

La victoria del rubio parecía inminente, pero cuando el rasengan iba a impactar en el pecho de Pein, Pein tomó el brazo de Naruto y desvió el ataque. Naruto abrió los ojos en una mueca de espanto, no podía creer lo que Pein había hecho. Reaccionó para desviar un golpe dirigido a su estómago, elevándose en el aire, para luego caer en picada

-¡Puño estilo Nirvana!

Naruto golpeó el piso con tanta fuerza que incluso un Akatsuki tambaleó un poco. Pein retrocedió un poco para analizar la situación, Naruto ocupaba el flanco derecho. Los del centro e izquierdo estaban desocupados, pero de todos modos eran inseguros. Naruto se podía mover a cualquiera de los dos, pero ¿y si intentaba una finta? Si lo confundía, tal vez le daría automáticamente la ventaja, pero, ¿y si no? Naruto era audaz y astuto, no se confundiría con facilidad.

-En vista de que no me dejas opción, tendré que usar mi ataque final- dijo Pein, quien inmediatamente realizó unos sellos a gran velocidad.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!

-¿Qué cosa tensei?

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Naruto salió disparado hacia el techo del estadio, la explosión había sido tal que provocó que Madara cayera al suelo. Naruto estaba medio inconsciente, había perdido en un 50% la percepción de la realidad, sentía que caía como un peso muerto. Terminó estrellándose contra el piso.

-Vaya, el chico no pudo- sentenció Madara- qué lástima, pudo haber sido nuestro líder en un futuro lejano.

Pein se dio la vuelta. Cuando iba a tomar la palabra para declarar concluida la contienda, unos hilos lo apresaron, pero los hilos tenían incrustados unos pergaminos con sellos explosivos. Cuando volteó la mirada para ver a su captor, vio que Naruto estaba de pie, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Muy bien, Kyuubi. Has probado ser alguien digno de entrar a mi organización.

Naruto aflojó los hilos y estos cayeron al suelo.

-Desde este momento, Uzumaki Naruto, eres un miembro de la organización Akatsuki.- dijo Pein, mientras metía una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, para sacar el anillo de Naruto.

-Toma, esto es tuyo de aquí en adelante- dijo, alargándole el anillo.

Naruto sonrió al ver el anillo. Tenía un kanji que significaba "Kyu", que quiere decir "Nueve".


	5. Misión, parte 1

Hellooo! Aki yo de nuevo trayéndoles un capi más de este nuestro querido fic (xD)

Bueno, sin más rodeos aki va

Capítulo 5: Misión, parte 1

-Aquí está tu habitación- dijo Madara, encendiendo el interruptor - Está un poco sucia y destartalada, pero al menos, la cama es cómoda, te brindará un sueño reparador. Si quieres, puedes remodelarla.

-No será necesario, gracias Madara- dijo Naruto, desde el umbral de la puerta.

Madara hizo un ademán con la mano y se fue. Naruto entró en la habitación y se tumbó en la cama, Madara tenía razón, era cómoda. Se puso a pensar en lo que había acaecido después de su breve contienda contra Pein, la entrega de su anillo y capa. Se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando al techo. Otra idea cruzó su mente. ¿Qué clase de misiones iba a tener que cumplir de aquí en adelante?

Cerró los ojos por un momento. Trató de pensar en algo para relajarse. No funcionó. Lo intentó nuevamente, pero esta vez, pensó en Jiraiya

-Flashback-

-_Vamos, Naruto, el rasengan no es tan difícil, sólo concéntrate, jajaja-dijo Jiraiya mientras se mofaba de Naruto, a la vez que formaba un rasengan en la mano, para regodearse frente a él_

_-Claro, para ti es fácil, tú tienes técnica, yo no_

_-Una vez que te acostumbres a este tipo de entrenamiento, te será más fácil adaptarte. Tiempo al tiempo, Uzumaki, tiempo al tiempo._

_Naruto desvió bruscamente la mirada, el comentario sarcástico de Jiraiya había ofendido su ego. Pero era cierto, si no dominaba el rasengan, no podría seguir adelante con sus planes__._

_-Tú ganas, Ero-Sennin, seguiré entrenando_

_-Lo que tú digas, muchacho_

-Fin de Flashback-

Alguien tocó la puerta. Naruto volteó la vista

-Adelante-dijo

Entró un Akatsuki.

-Pein me ha pedido que te entregue esto-dijo, alargándole un pergamino sellado con genjutsu- deshaz el sello antes o el pergamino explotará

-Gracias, pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha-dijo el Akatsuki secamente.

-Otro Uchiha, ¿no que se habían extinguido?-dijo Naruto en un tono sarcástico

-¿Acaso conociste a mi hermano menor?

-Si hablas del imbécil de Sasuke, sí lo conocí. Está empeñado en la estúpida idea de vengar el clan Uchiha. Patético.

-Mi hermano nunca comprendió lo que hice por él. Algún día se lo haré saber

-A estas alturas, el idiota ya se habrá convertido en ANBU o jounin. Pero no creo que pueda con un criminal de rango S portador del mangekyou sharingan.

-Por lo visto sabes mucho

-Más de lo que te imaginas

-Entonces será mejor que tengas cuidado

Naruto esbozó una retorcida sonrisa, intimidar y luego ganarse la confianza inmediatamente no era su estilo, pero parecía funcionar. Naruto tomó el pergamino y deshizo el genjutsu. Pein había enviado instrucciones para una misión de tipo A+. También ofrecía la posibilidad de llevar 1 compañero.

Itachi lo observó mientras leía el pergamino, parecía interesante

-¿Qué dice?

-Que debo ir a Konohagakure para robar algo y provocar algo de caos. Por lo visto, nuestro líder piensa poner en marcha su plan de destrucción a Konoha. De paso, cobraré ciertas cuentas que los habitantes me deben.

-Debes partir mañana en la mañana. ¿Crees conseguir 1 compañero para entonces?

-De seguro, no creo que alguien se niegue a tan tentadora oferta.

-Tendrás que ir con un compañero asignado por Pein.

-¿No hay nadie sin pareja?

-Sólo Tobi.

-¿Tobi?

-Madara. Tobi es un nombre clave.

Naruto lo observó unos momentos. El semblante de Itachi inspiraba temor para cualquier desprevenido pero para alguien tan indiferente como Pein, esa actitud no era nada.

-En ese caso iré a hablar con Pein. A lo mejor me asigne un compañero.

Itachi asintió y abandonó la habitación.

Naruto camino unos pasillos iluminados únicamente por unas antorchas. Por su mente cruzaban distintas ideas acerca de qué hacer cuando se reencontrara con sus viejos compañeros de academia. Tal vez los secuestraría a todos y los mataría uno por uno, una muerte a la vez...Sí, sonaba divertido. De repente, sintió que chocaba contra alguien. Un quejido fue emitido por el sujeto que chocó contra él.

-¡Oye, ten más cuidado! ¡Esta capa era nueva!

-Disculpa, no me fijé por donde iba

-Espera, ¿tú acaso eres el nuevo recluta?

-Sí, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

-Bueno, ten más cuidado a la próxima

-Sí, este, aún no sé tu nombre.

-Oh, cierto. Mi nombre es Deidara.

-Encantado-dijo secamente Naruto

-Ten cuidado hacia donde te diriges, vi a Hoshigaki por ahí, cuando el está cerca hay problemas.

-Gracias por la advertencia

Naruto siguió pensando consigo mismo hasta que se encontró a él mismo frente a la puerta del despacho de Pein. Asomó el oído para ver que podría estar haciendo Pein, pero luego descubrió que él no estaba solo. Había alguien más, una mujer.

-"Konan, este es mi destino. Traer la paz a este mundo es mi objetivo"- decía Pein.

-"Maldición, no veo nada"

-"¡Pero no has medido las consecuencias, Pein! Si Nagato se entera de tus planes...A costa de todo esto, ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

Naruto lanzó un suspiro de frustración y empezó a hacer sellos de mano

-Ojo místico de Kaguya

Al instante, Naruto pudo ver a través de la puerta. En efecto, Pein y una mujer peliazul estaban conversando, y Pein se la pasaba acariciándole la mejilla cada vez que podía

-Qué asco...Para ver estas cosas, pero, que estaba diciendo Pein, ¿Destino? ¿Paz? ¿Deber? ¿A qué demonios se refiere?

De pronto, sintió pasos hacia la puerta, se apartó rápidamente.

-Hiraishin no jutsu- susurró, teletransportándose hasta la puerta de su habitación

Para cuando Pein abrió la puerta, ya no había nada. Para asegurarse incluso activó su Rin'negan y escudriñó en los alrededores. No halló nada de su interés.

-Estoy seguro de que aquí, había alguien. Bueno, no vale la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Naruto sintió los latidos de su corazón a mil por hora, sintió que se le iba a salir del pecho, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo y pavor.

-¿Q-Quién demonios es ese hombre en realidad? ¿Quién diablos es Nagato?

Se recostó contra la puerta de su cuarto

-Alcancé a ver sus ojos de cerca, son reflejos de su odio, de su desesperación. Ojalá mis ojos fueran así, los míos solo reflejan destrucción y caos. Me gusta.

Cuando dijo esto, su estado de ánimo se había normalizado, pensó en su misión y en las palabras plasmadas en el pergamino:

-"_La misión que se te ha encomendado es de grado superior. Debe ser de tu conocimiento que esta misión se desarrollará en un ambiente familiar para ti. Estoy haciendo referencia a Konohagakure. Tu misión consiste en traerme el pergamino de Nidaime, que está resguardada en la fortaleza de la Flama Naciente, ubicada al sur de Konoha. Luego, cuando hayas obtenido el pergamino, envía una paloma mensajera disfrazada con el emblema de la Hoja, para que pase disimuladamente a los ojos de los vigías. La paloma debe mandarme instrucciones exactas acerca de la distribución demográfica de la aldea. El pergamino es de vital postura para nosotros. No fracases._

_Pein"_

-Muy bien, creo que me divertiré después de tanto tiempo.

La oscuridad se fue apoderando paulatinamente de la habitación, hasta dejarla a oscuras, mientras un demonio, resurgía en el ser del shinobi exiliado.

Wauuuuuuuuu…

Sorry mis queridos lectores por hacerlos esperar mucho, un montón de cosas se cruzaron en mi rutina y tuve que aplazar por mucho tiempo el fic :S, ahora trataré de entregar los capis lo más rápido posible ;D

Atte.

Solitary Heaven

PD: gracias por los reviews!


	6. Misión, parte 2

Olaaaaaasssss! Aki les traigo la segunda parte dl capi, disfrutnlooo! Ah! Grax x los reviews!

Capítulo 6: Misión, parte 2

Naruto fue al baño a lavarse la cara, necesitaba despejar su mente esa mañana, la mañana de su misión. Madara había aceptado ser su compañero y el camino a Konohagakure había sido despejado por dos akatsukis el día anterior, lo cual significa que los ANBU no serían un problema mayor.

Alguien tocó la puerta del baño

-¡Uzumaki! Apresúrate que partiremos en 10 minutos.

-Muy bien, ya voy Madara.

Se miró en el espejo, lucía diferente en comparación a otros años. Antes, su cabello era más corto, ahora, tenía flecos a los costados que aunque no eran tan largos, hacían que luzca un aire de madurez. Su rostro también había cambiado, ya no tenía la impresión de ser el chico juguetón de antes, sino más bien la de ser un asesino a sangre fría.

Se lavó la cara un par de veces más y luego salió. Se dirigió a su habitación y se puso su capa. Cuando salió de su habitación, se dio con la sorpresa de que Madara estaba allí esperándolo desde hacía ya un rato.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Madara?

-¿Tú qué crees, te demoras demasiado?

-Vámonos

-¡Ah! A caminar, que flojera

-Madara, conmigo puedes dejar de ser Tobi, esa actitud divertida no va contigo

-Como sea, con tal de que matemos a algunos desgraciados, soy feliz- dijo Madara, mientras ponía una retorcida sonrisa en su cara

Naruto no prestó atención a este último comentario y caminó hacia la salida, pasando por el lugar donde había conocido a Pein. Introdujo una llave en una cerradura, que aparentemente era nueva, y Madara hizo lo mismo con otra cerradura. Abrieron la puerta y salieron por ella, acción que tomó menos de 12 segundos, pero para Naruto, tomó 30 minutos. Empezaron a caminar y al poco rato se adentraron en la espesura de un bosque. El camino era largo y no había tiempo que perder, un caos iba a ser desatado y no habría nadie más fuerte que el cataclismo que se avecinaba.

-"El destino de Konoha está sellado. Yo los destruiré"

Siguieron así 3 horas, hasta que se detuvieron para comer algo. Naruto sacó un contenedor donde había unas verduras cocidas y algo de sashimi. Se lo alargó a Madara por si él tenía hambre, pero este lo rechazó.

-No gracias, comí demasiado antes de la misión, jajaja.

Ambos callaron

-¿Sabes? Rumores acreditaban que tú eras un fanático del ramen

-Era, pero dejé de comerlo, el olor del ramen me trae recuerdos, imágenes que no quiero recordar.

-Ya veo, debió ser duro dejar a la poca gente que te valoraba.

Naruto lo miró a los ojos. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Madara guardara silencio. Cuando Naruto terminó de comer, continuaron su viaje. Llegarían por lo menos en dos días. Pero ambos sabían que usando cierto jutsu, llegarían en cuestión de segundos.

-Se te nota desesperado, ¿alguna prisa en llegar hasta Konohagakure?

-Tal vez un encuentro con mis viejos camaradas de la Academia me haga bien

-No seas tan ansioso, acaso no te han dicho que la ansiedad y el silencio son los peores enemigos de un shinobi.

-Tal vez sea así, no estamos seguros de cuanto caos podremos causar los dos.

-Considerándolo así, habremos arrasado a esa aldea en uno o dos días, jejejeje

-Como sea, apresurémonos.

El primer día de viaje fue un poco fatídico debido a la escasez de comida y la falta de sueño. A pesar de ello, no se aplacaron ni en un mínimo los ánimos de Naruto. Tantos años habían pasado ya desde su decisión y lo que más deseaba, estaba a punto de dejar de ser un simple sueño, se convertiría en una realidad, en su realidad.

Con Madara, la cosa cambiaba radicalmente. Sus ánimos no eran ni altos ni bajos. Era enteramente neutral con respecto a la misión, pero aún así, trataba de avivar al máximo las emociones de Naruto, con la esperanza de causar aún más destrucción de la esperada.

El segundo día de viaje fue menos fatídico. Las provisiones de agua y comida ya no escaseaban como al principio. Aparte, los dos congeniaban bien y había química de equipo. Aún así, su paso era rápido por el bosque.

A la mañana del tercer día, estaban ya cerca de la frontera de Konohagakure, cuando Madara sintió un chakra. Dio un ligero codazo a Naruto y este se percato de inmediato que había alguien merodeando en los alrededores. Se dieron las espaldas para protegerse en cada flanco, y entonces lo vieron. Una sombra que se movía rápidamente entre los árboles, al parecer, se trataba de alguien que tenía experiencia en el terreno.

De la nada, apareció un ANBU, que los interceptó apareciendo en medio de ellos.

-Akatsukis, no los dejaré por nada del mundo entrar a mi aldea.

Madara solo levanto los brazos un poco

-¿Y quién habló de invadir tu pobre aldea?

-Yo sé cómo trabajan, no me pueden engañar tan fácil.

Naruto no respondió, Madara susurró algo incomprensible. El ANBU ahora estaba frente a ellos, haciendo ademán de desenvainar una katana que portaba a la espalda.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirnos qué hacer?- dijo Naruto, mientras levantaba su sombrero Akatsuki.

El ANBU súbitamente cambió de parecer. Alzó una mano que dirigió hacia la máscara que cubría su rostro y se la quito. Se quedó mirando a Naruto por unos 30 segundos antes de decidirse a hablar.

-¿E-eres tú? ¿N-naruto?

-Me conoces.

-Soy yo, Yoshimaru.-dijo el ANBU con temor.

-¿Yoshimaru?

El ANBU asintió

-Traidor- dijo Naruto, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a estado Kyuubi, y dando un paso veloz en dirección al ANBU.

Yoshimaru abrió abruptamente los ojos y boca, como queriendo decir algo. Pero Naruto lo golpeó en el estómago y en la cara, no logrando gesticular si quiera un pero.

Naruto empleó más taijutsu para agredirlo, Yoshimaru simplemente se dejo.

-N-naruto, p-por fav-vor, no sigas- dijo casi milagrosamente

Naruto lo sujetó del cuello

-¿Y por qué debería? Tú y Haruki me traicionaron. Contaron lo que hice. Nunca se los perdoné.

Yoshimaru puso una mano sobre el brazo de Naruto. Este lo dejó caer al suelo.

-Nosotros nunca dijimos nada. Un aldeano te vio ese día y contó lo sucedido. Ahí es cuando empezaron a perseguirte.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo relatado. Cerró los ojos y al instante los abrió. Eran normales esta vez.

-¡Mientes! ¡Sólo lo dices para conservar tu patética vida! ¡No tienes la mínima idea de todo lo que sufrí!

-Si quieres…mátame…solo eso saciará tu sed de venganza.

-No necesito tu caridad…pero si insistes

Naruto hizo unos sellos de mano

-Estilo Prohibido: ¡Jutsu de las 100 palmas Kaiten!

Naruto comenzó a golpear el cuerpo de Yoshimaru con una asombrosa velocidad, dando con fuerza en los puntos vitales. Cuando faltaba una palma, se detuvo.

-¡Palma final: Muerte Kaiten!

Cuando la palma choco contra el cuerpo de Yoshimaru, este quedo envuelto en llamas. Madara observaba a lo lejos. Naruto regresó poco después.

-¿Tanto tiempo para un simple ANBU?

-Era personal.

Los dos callaron y se fueron caminando. Después de media hora, divisaron las puertas de Konohagakure, y a media noche, ya estaban en la aldea.

-Hogar, dulce hogar, ¿no es así, Naruto?

-Lo que tú digas- dijo Naruto secamente.

-¿No me vas a decir que sientes nada con respecto al hecho de estar pisando tu antigua aldea?

-No es que no sienta nada. Lo que pasa es que las emociones pasan a mil por hora en mi cabeza, que no hay palabras para describirlas.

Madara retiró parte de su máscara para contemplar la villa. Solitaria, alumbrada con postes de luz, ni una sola alma en los alrededores. Esbozó una sonrisa.

El comienzo de un Apocalipsis empezaba, y solo 3 personas lo sabían.

En una parte de Konoha, un hombre alto, pelinegro y con facciones serias estaba paseando con su mejor amiga. Vestía el uniforme de un jounin y su compañera también.

-La luna brilla más que de costumbre. Algo va a acontecer muy pronto.

-¿Estás seguro, Sasuke?

-Cuando brilla demasiado, Sakura, me recuerda la masacre de mi clan. Esa noche, era luna llena.

-Si lo dices de esa manera, entonces debemos prepararnos.

Lo que ambos no sabían, era quienes serían los autores de la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

Continuaraaaaa…..


End file.
